Seeing To My Needs
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: Welcome to my home. Where any girl I deem sexually worthy is welcome. As long as she's willing to please me. ;) First of many! Femmeslash. RxOC AxOC. Lemons. A bit rough. AH. AU. M for a reason!


Seeing To My Needs

I have a fairly unethical lifestyle. Most people wouldn't approve.

When I was 7 my parents died in a car crash on the highway when they were t-boned by a semi. I went to live with my great-aunt Denise, until I was 18 and could gain access to my trust fund and law suit money from the crash. As my aunt's only living relative, after her death, I was left with her fortune as well. Most of it was in bonds and came in the form of her secluded mansion in Austria where I had lived with the old broad since my parents' sudden end.

After my aunt's cancerous demise I continued to live in the house- but I was not alone. I lived with my servants. Not the kind that most rich people have- no, the servants I have serve me in an entirely different way.

Let me explain further my life. Throughout my entire childhood I had known of my attraction to women and so had my aunt. She forbade me from acting upon my impulses despite how natural they were. I guess when she died I felt something inside me release.

I immediately did all I could to find women who were in need of a home and love. I suppose you could say I took advantage of their needs- but at no point were any of my girls kept against their will. They were and still are allowed to leave whenever they want. While I have never had one leave the rule is that once they do, they cannot come back.

We have a safe world that shall be used if- and only if- a girl desires to leave. This word is "hetero-lady".

The uniform I allow them to wear consists of a white cotton thong with their initials sewn on the front in small gold cursive letters (they take my last name when they join me so their initials all end in S for Smith). No one wears a bra but they are allowed a thin white baby-T. I require they wear their hair down unless otherwise specified by me. I on the other hand wear nothing (unless I am going out for a photo shoot as I am a photographer)- I feel that as their master they have just as much right to my body as I do to theirs.

I have 31 servants and because of my large estate we are all comfortably situated within its stone walls.

I love all of my girls. Very much. They share four to a room which still leaves a few rooms open for me to add to our family.

The girls and I eat in the dining hall which I had widened by knocking the wall out between the formal dining room and the "informal" dining room, right outside the kitchen.

My favorite servant, Rosalie, has long wavy blonde hair, soft tan skin and big amber eyes. She has size 36DD breasts and a nice tight ass that she likes to show off with an extra short skirt anytime she wears anything other than the uniform that I let my servants- my girls- wear.

She is one of the few that I let leave the estate.

I rule my girls with a firm hand. They do as I say- when I say- because I say so.

It is true that I can get rough during our love making or foreplay but we have a safe word for these acts as well: "Penis".

I came home one day from a swim suit shoot that had gotten a little hot when two of the models began to get into the moment and were pulling each other's suit tops off. Though their breasts were small just the fact that they were getting rough with each other made me wet.

I drove my car into the garage and put it in park. I sat for a moment before rubbing my thighs together to create a little friction. It wasn't enough. I needed more.

I got out of my car quickly and grabbed my camera gear.

When I entered the house Rosalie was the first girl I saw. She was walking by with a copy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

"Master?" she asked.

"Rosalie, I need servicing." I said setting my bag by the door and nearly slamming it shut.

Her eyes grew wide and she turned to the intercom on the wall before paging another girl to come get my things and her book to put them away.

She walked over to me and pushed my jacket off my shoulders slowly. She threw it on the pile wither her book and gently untied my hair from its loose ponytail. I inhaled deeply and I could already smell arousal whether it was hers or mine I didn't know.

"Shall we proceed here or do you wish to go elsewhere?" she glanced up at me through her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip.

I groaned and grabbed her left breast in my hand, working it with my fingers till her nipple perked up. I lifted her breast a little before pressing my flat tongue against it through her shirt, leaving a wet spot.

Rosalie moaned.

A girl walked through the door that lead to the dining hall and stopped, looking at her feet and stammering an apology. It was Alice.

Her hair was short and black, her eyes a vivid green. She was quite short and her skin was relatively pale. I would guess that her breasts were the smallest of any girl I had here at 32C but her vagina was the tightest as well. (There were actually times I felt bad for the male gender who could not feel her walls around their dicks the way I could around my tongue and fingers.) She often begged me to break her hymen but I had yet to do so. I can't tell you why but I didn't want to take that from her yet. She was also my youngest girl at the age of 17. I often wondered if I accepted her too early- that perhaps I should have waited to welcome her into my home but she needed me. And her incessant shyness made me so hot I couldn't resist coming on her face- often times by force as she was always reluctant to put her mouth on me.

"I'm here to gather your things." She said when Rosalie and I remained silent.

I looked to Rosalie and released my hold on her. She nodded and moved back to the intercom to call for a different girl. Once that was over with she took Alice's hand in her sand I lead the way into the entry hall, up the grand staircase, and down the richly decorated hall to my room. Once the two girls had entered I closed and locked the door behind them. I didn't want to be disturbed.

Normally no girl dared knock on my door unless I had summoned them- but it was an habit because of my time masturbating while my aunt was alive and living down stairs.

Alice still refused to meet our eyes even as I undressed myself slowly. Rosalie on the other hand watched my movements hungrily.

I beckoned her forward and she stood before me. I looked her in the eyes for a moment and she took her shirt off. I pushed my thumbs into the top of her panties and shoved them down to her ankles before she kicked them into a corner.

I traced a finger around her right nipple and moved my other hand to her wet pussy.

Alice glanced up at us and then back down.

I ran my finger down her slit and pushed it in so that the tip of my finger was covered in her sweetness. She moaned slightly.

Alice looked up quickly and kept her gaze on us this time.

"Master." Rosalie moaned. "Oh, Master, please!" she pushed herself against my finger and I felt her pussy tighten around my finger. I groaned.

"Rosalie get on your knees." I pulled my finger out of her, twisted her nipple slightly and then pushed against her shoulders as she sank to the floor.

"Alice come here now." I said and she immediately moved my way. I violently pulled her clothes off of her and bent my face to hers. Her eyes grew wide and I kissed her harshly. I shove a finger in her. She was wet.

"You like what you were seeing?" I asked before moving to bite the skin softly on her neck. Rosalie brushed my thighs, silently asking me to open up to her. I pushed her slightly with my knee and she sat back on her feet with a pout.

I curled my finger inside Alice and she began to shake. I did it again and she moaned grabbing my wrist tightly.

"You like that?" I hissed biting harder, her knees buckled and I wrapped my arm around her body to catch her. "Good little slut. You like that don't you." I pulled my finger out and pushed it in harshly again touching her hymen. She gasped in pain and I released my hold on her pussy.

Alice leaned against me as Rosalie moved between our legs so she could access my pussy. I sat on the bed and lay down.

"Alice get over here." She came over to me and I pulled her on top of me so she was straddling my hips. Rosalie pushed Alice's nice sweet ass in the air so she could lick my thighs and pussy lips. I felt my hips shiver in anticipation. If anyone knew how to eat me out it was her. I put a hand on Alice's back and pulled her chest to me so her nipples were at lip level.

"You little slut." I growled before nibbling on her little bud. She moaned and leaned against my mouth bracing herself on either side of my head. Rosalie pulled one of my legs over her shoulder and sucked my clit into her mouth to roll her lips over my skin.

I bit down harder on Alice's skin. She pushed on my shoulder and tried to pull away but my teeth had a firm grip on her and she quickly stopped resisting.

Rosalie pressed her teeth on the inside of her lips and bit down around my clit. I practically screamed in ecstasy.

I let go of Alice's nipple and moved my hand to her pussy to caress her entrance.


End file.
